fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 October 2015
03:55 Sniper: Backstab that, you snake. 03:56 Spy: Giddy up now, to Hell. 03:57 Spy: Well, off to visit your mother! 03:57 Heavy: YOU ARE ALL BABIES! 03:58 ;-; 03:59 Doc, not all the Matt smiths are gone 03:59 xD 04:01 Good news: The FNaF 4 animation is finished. Bad news: IDK 04:01 :P 04:01 I'm gonna make a new profile pic 04:02 * TheZombeh hits his head on a drum 04:02 Mama Fax! 04:02 * Pinkgirl234 gloomps her 04:02 Did it say that I joined? 04:03 Dunno, I just arrived too. 04:03 Hm 04:03 It said I wasn't AFK 04:03 :O. Mother and daughter arrived together! 04:03 #BestRhyme 04:03 Even tho I've been her efor a hwile 04:03 oh gdo 04:03 oh no 04:03 not again 04:03 What's wrong Mama? :o 04:03 Typo disease 04:03 It spreads 04:03 My spacebar keeps dying 04:03 rip 04:04 Get that diseese away. 04:04 Oh no... 04:04 Nuuu 04:04 k 04:04 * Foxdini dies 04:04 OH NO!!! 04:04 rip 04:04 * Pinkgirl234 revives Fax 04:04 * Foxdini live 04:04 Mama live! :( 04:04 * TheZombeh spreeds teh disees away 04:04 I wuv you 04:04 So....disgusting. 04:05 Aw 04:05 Droid man 04:05 * Pinkgirl234 hugs him 04:05 * DroidUnit774 hugs back 04:05 I'm lookig at my first drawing of Springtrap.... I fucking sucked at drawing 04:06 *looking 04:06 We all start somewhere 04:06 There are times I suck at drawing my OC's hair 04:06 ...You guys need to see my early Zombeh designs... 04:06 It was a little difficult 04:07 I draw my oc irl once..it turned out pretty good but difficult 04:08 @Droid How many hours did it took you? 04:08 0 04:08 :3 04:09 I drew it in 10 mins 04:09 Zombeh is my most inconsistent character. Every time you see him in a drawing, he has different points in his hair. I even kept it as a lil joke. 04:09 * Scaryreader12 o3o 04:09 >Droid says it was difficult to draw 04:09 >Said it took 10 minutes 04:10 That means it was easy for you LOL 04:10 04:10 It was difficult, my other drawings take 5 mins 04:10 Sukie! *glomps her* 04:10 Smoke: Modeling is hard. (Punches Joe) Joe: Sorry (makes a model in 10 minutes) 04:10 Hmm? 04:11 Smoke: huehuehue (doesn't release the model) I NEED SUBS!!! 04:11 Lol 04:12 * Scaryreader12 o3o 04:12 WB 04:12 Droid drawing? 04:12 Lmao I wanna see this 04:13 * DroidUnit774 lost the drawing years ago 04:13 Sadly, my drawing skills aren't good today 04:14 Thx 04:14 And sadly, my nose is clogged and my throat is a little rough 04:15 That 04:15 Took longer than I totally 04:15 *tot 04:15 * Darkstorm360 locks myself in kids cove 04:16 Pinkgirl!!! 04:16 Scary!! 04:16 * Darkstorm360 lies back 04:16 Aww...I wanted to see a drawing from you, Droid 04:16 * DroidUnit774 is in kids cove 04:17 * Darkstorm360 sheds a tear 04:17 ..... 04:17 i lost it..;-;) 04:17 * Darkstorm360 points a gun at droid 04:17 * Darkstorm360 sighs and chucks it 04:17 * DroidUnit774 is looking at the tossed gun 04:18 http://i.123g.us/c/gen_getwell/pc/120463_pc.jpg @Pinkgirl 04:18 (Scary....that's adorable) 04:18 Shadow and zombeh 04:18 Uh Doc 04:18 Oh thank you Scary! :=] 04:19 I am on me rp chat 04:19 Yeah 04:19 * :-] 04:19 I'm about to abduct you on FNAS 04:19 * Darkstorm360 changes the background 04:19 Hope ypu feel better Pinkgirl 04:19 * DroidUnit774 looks at dark 04:19 you* 04:19 Quickly before people make fun of it 04:20 Brb 04:20 Gonna go to imagur real fast 04:20 So I can change background 04:21 Okay... 04:21 * DroidUnit774 loots kids cove 04:32 True 04:32 * Scaryreader12 rolls around 04:32 Vic Fuentes tho 04:33 He makes f flats possible 04:33 * Scaryreader12 hugs Shadow 04:33 me sneezes 04:33 SETH 04:33 *dromor nibbles on his bone 04:33 WEBBA 04:34 I CANT FUCKING EVEN RIGHT NOW SETH 04:34 * Scaryreader12 gives Pinkgirl a tissue 04:34 Wot XD 04:34 .... 04:34 So Doc 04:34 idefk 04:34 Did you respond? 04:34 My foot is massaging my Shih Tzu 04:34 God I say "fuck" so much now 04:34 It feels kinda fun I think 04:35 * DroidUnit774 has a boxer 04:35 * Scaryreader12 goes crazy 04:35 * Scaryreader12 runs to Pinkgirl 04:35 *dromor bites scary and blames it in the cat 04:35 * Scaryreader12 gives her a tissue o3o 04:35 Massaging mydsog with my feet feels lovely! 04:35 * Scaryreader12 bites Dromor 04:35 Welp I'll be in pms 04:35 I swear at home sometimes 04:35 * dog 04:36 * DroidUnit774 shoots tthe cat 04:36 His coat is sooo fluffy! 04:36 Bad kitty 04:36 O h. 04:37 Glamarossa: *charges at Pinkalina and attacks her with her wandident (trident form)* 04:37 Pinkalina: *fights back with the user of her wandinata (naganata form)* 04:37 * use 04:37 ** naginata 04:37 .... 04:37 GUYS 04:38 JONTRON IS REGENERATING! http://prntscr.com/8ni67c 04:38 *bites scary* 04:38 Doc 04:39 Regeneration and assimilation is inevitable 04:39 You will become one of the Matt Smiths 04:39 Neva. 04:39 Always >:3 04:39 Time Lords can refuse to regenerate. 04:39 So, Doc, how do you feel about JonTron being your successor? 04:39 : D 04:39 But then you die 04:39 * DroidUnit774 tps into the TARDIS 04:39 Droid stahp 04:39 Give up 04:39 Glamarossa: You, missie, should go back to where you came from. 04:39 Pinkalina: Maybe not without finishing you yet! *blocks her trident with the flower illusion shield and pushes her backwards with her foot* 04:39 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious watches as droid fails 04:40 Doc: I'd rather die than become Matt Smith! 04:40 xD 04:40 * Scaryreader12 "SHADOW!!!!! ZOMBIE!!!!!! PINKGIRL!!" 04:40 DROID IS DONNA NOBLE CONFIRMED! 04:40 * yet ---> first 04:40 * Scaryreader12 "Dromor bite me!" ;-; 04:40 * DroidUnit774 installs turbolasers 04:40 ...Eh? 04:40 NO I DIDNT! 04:40 * Avvhovhk stares Scary 04:40 * DroidUnit774 flies to jon tron 04:40 THE KITTY DID IT! 04:40 Alright who bit Scary? 04:41 * DroidUnit774 turns Jon tron into a droid 04:41 ...umm....I don't~ know... 04:41 The cat 04:41 Dr. W00, directed by Michael Bay: The adventures of Dr. W00 fiteing the darleks in da ReT*ARDIS. 04:41 I mistook him for a sandwich and therefore bit into him 04:41 Admit now! 04:41 * Avvhovhk slowly points to Dromor 04:41 JK I ain;t getting involved 04:41 ...Totally don't know... 04:41 xD 04:41 Also, EXPOSIONS! 04:41 * DroidUnit774 points to dromor 04:41 /Proof please!/ 04:41 *points at pink 04:41 http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Retardis+u+don+mess+wit+tiem+lurd_adc403_4704632.jpg 04:41 Jon tron is noiw a droid 04:42 /me points at Dromor 04:42 * DroidUnit774 has security camera 04:42 /Sounds like they are all referring to you/ 04:42 FAIL. http://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcmnkuQIpY1rw3m7yo1_500.jpg 04:43 * Avvhovhk pets Scary 04:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAVWISje8_A 04:43 Scary you little snitch 04:43 Doc respond to FNAS 04:43 BABY UR A FIIIIREW0RK! 04:43 K 04:43 Also, me and Kosh are back together. 04:44 Okay. 04:44 ~I was savin' myself for you 04:44 Best song 04:44 Sic em on a chicken 04:44 And since I only have about 5 months to live, I think I may request to ride a nuke headed to the North Korean capitol to my death and just go "YEEEEE-HAW! IF I DIE, KIM JONG-UN IS GOING WITH ME!" 04:45 *ka-boom* --DemoMan 04:45 :P 04:46 Test 04:46 And get a Writer's block ore 04:46 Did anyone see my previous chat message or something? 04:46 xD 04:46 Brb 04:46 And I know. 04:46 Umm. Test? 04:46 Writer's block makes me push harder to get something down. 04:46 And I have 5 months to live, we all got problems. 04:46 * DroidUnit774 might write a fan fic on zeners or sketch's wiki 04:47 Ey~ Droidu... 04:47 "Mojave, mo' problems... am I right?" 04:47 What are you.....doin'...? 04:47 So it's funny now? 04:47 What is a writer's block anyway? 04:47 IDk y 04:47 Doc 04:47 Aw, okay. 04:47 First you ban my BF, now you insult the fact I'll be dead within a year? 04:47 I gots you now 04:47 He wasnt talking about you MArie 04:47 Time for regeneration 04:47 calm down 04:48 Here we go.. 04:48 Writer's block is when you can't think of anything to write. 04:48 * DroidUnit774 stands my ground 04:48 * Scaryreader12 lays my ground 04:48 The fact that you'll be dead within a year only means you shouldn't waste time stating the fact. 04:49 *bites scary 04:49 *runs 04:49 Well, about 99/100 of me is happy about that fact. 04:49 This is a topic that won;t be discussed in here, okay guys? 04:49 We're moving on 04:49 *sighs* 04:49 And it's also not an excuse to throw pity parties and throw your problems at my brother 04:49 shots fired.~ 04:49 He used to be my brother too. 04:49 Webba, I'll handle this 04:49 Guys 04:49 Drop it 04:50 No more warnings 04:50 Doc FNAS 04:50 Ok sir. 04:50 Nick 04:50 * DroidUnit774 says nothing 04:50 Hmm? 04:50 If we drop subjects they will build up more problems, if you let us discuss them they will go away 04:50 Well..... 04:51 Then take it to PMs 04:51 I need to write a book called "How to insult without getting banned." 04:51 It's a public matter 04:51 No, it's not 04:51 * DroidUnit774 speaks u 04:51 ....Well, it actually...is, a PM thing.. 04:51 this isn;t something to be discussed in public 04:51 Its no public matter and not everyone wants to see it 04:51 As it was started in the public chatroom and more than one person engaged in it 04:51 It should be continued there 04:52 You engaged in it. This is between you two now 04:52 * DroidUnit774 honestly realizes it's not my place to say anything 04:52 Now drop it 04:52 Oi droid 04:52 Or take it to PMs 04:52 * Lord Ghetsis dismantes Turbolasers 04:56 Emotes are fixed? >test :3 04:56 oH yes! 04:57 Glamarossa: Ha ha ha. That should show you can't overpower me. 04:57 Pinkalina: Not if I do THIS! *suddenly uses a quick magical blast to push the queen out of the way then stands up* 04:57 * DroidUnit774 breaks in the castle 04:57 (Peepet):no more pans! 04:57 nope 04:58 Glamarossa: You're quite lucky, but not for long. *stands up* 04:58 Pinkalina: Oh I feel lucky. 04:58 --Both battle nonstop for like almost 10 minutes until...-- 04:59 * DroidUnit774 swings through a window 05:00 * DroidUnit774 shoots glass 05:01 test 05:01 Until.... 05:01 * Viktor the Puppet pokes Sukie. 05:02 * Viktor the Puppet hugs big sis. 05:02 aww 05:02 Pinkalina: *knocks the queen's weapon out of the way with her wandinata and flight jumps on her, using her foot to pin her down hard* 05:02 Heeeey 05:02 Hellooooo 05:02 Skype..? 05:03 message? 05:03 No, Call... 05:03 Glamarossa: AH!! 05:03 *The wandinata switches to its naginata form* 05:03 Pinkalina: Any last words, Glamarossa? *position the blade toward her heart* 05:03 im already in one with Nick and Tyler 05:03 Pink 05:03 I swear you've done that many times before 05:03 Never mind then... 05:03 xD 05:03 * Scaryreader12 O3O 05:04 /I just continued it from last night/ 05:04 * Scaryreader12 looks at Viktor o3o 05:04 fUCK 05:04 /So it is the second time/ 05:04 tHAT PING MADE ME JUMP 05:05 Glamarossa: Yes. *pauses before saying* This isn't over yet. 05:05 Pinkalina: It is now. *shoves the naginata blade deep into her chest, ending the tyrant queen once and for all* 05:05 I'm just gonna leave.... G'night guys.... 05:05 Vik 05:05 Night then. 05:05 dont leave 05:05 /Good night/ 05:06 Bored 05:06 skype message me 05:06 Hello! 05:07 Hi 05:07 * Scaryreader12 looks at Pink guy 05:07 Woops gotta call me Pinkgirl for now people 05:07 *stabs the crap out of grass* 05:08 *sneaks to scary 05:08 * Pink guy fnaf is still stabbing grass 05:08 * Pink guy fnaf "stabby!!!!" *stabs scary* 05:09 Doc 05:09 I GOT YOU 05:09 * Pink guy fnaf puts wanted on dromor* 05:09 Yes, finally 05:09 *water 05:09 Nein! 05:10 Ja! 05:10 You iz Matt Smith nao 05:10 * Pink guy fnaf kills children 05:10 Dummkopf 05:10 * Scaryreader12 dances 05:10 Eric: grahhh!!! Help!!! *runs away from pink guy* 05:10 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious uses the Key To Time to erase Pink from reality 05:10 : D 05:11 Eric: oh god!!! Oh wait he's gone... :) 05:11 EXTERMINATE! *sees doc* 05:11 Dromor 05:11 Shoot him so he regens 05:11 Eric: hmmm... 05:11 So he becomes Matt Smith here as well 05:11 Amy: PIZZA! 05:11 x3 05:11 *shoots doc 05:11 I'm in the TARDIS 05:11 Yus 05:11 Nope 05:11 xD 05:11 Dammit Doc 05:11 Eric: go to hell amy! 05:12 Well at least I got you in the RP 05:12 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious is in the TARDIS with EVERY Shield up. 05:12 In FNAS 05:12 D: 05:12 You got Matt Smith'd 05:12 x3 05:12 xD 05:12 *dropkicks Amy * NOBODY CARES! 05:12 Scout(because I feel like rping with tf2.....): hello! 05:12 Amy:PIZZA! 05:12 So Doc 05:13 To test your new tastes 05:13 Scout: bonk!!!*hits amy head with bat* 05:13 * Lord Ghetsis gives him bacon first 05:13 x3 05:13 Heavy: *Mows Scout down with minigun then taunts* 05:13 Heavy: You did well! 05:13 *makes Amy a giant and sends her to the planet of the giant Amys 05:14 Problem solved 05:14 Scout:*is in the base for dying* dammit! 05:14 Blue spy: YOU SUCK! 05:14 pyro:huda huda 05:14 Red pyro:*flamethrower blue spy* 05:14 Heavy: You are all babies! 05:15 Red heavy:*eats heavy sandvich* 05:15 * Scaryreader12 looks at Blue 05:15 Red scout: *is waiting till match is over* 05:16 * Scaryreader12 "Blue......" 05:16 Red soldier: I've don't nothing but teleport bread for 3 days! 05:17 Red medic:*facepalm* 05:17 Red scout:*looks at tardis in sky bored* 05:18 *match finally ends with red team winning* 05:18 * Scaryreader12 pokes Blue 05:18 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious flies the TARDIS away 05:19 Red scout: *sigh* I'm so BORED! 05:19 * Human Shadow Freddy Sits on dromors head 05:19 Sandvich:....... 05:20 Red scout: can I please kill someone? 05:20 * Scaryreader12 walks to Human Shadow Freddy 05:20 Red scout:*pokes scary* 05:21 Red scout: hey... 05:21 Red scout:*pokes scary a lot while say "hey. Hey. Hey. Hey" 05:22 Blue pyro: *flat 05:22 * Scaryreader12 pokes Red Scout 05:22 Hmmm 05:22 Red scout: what? 05:22 * Lord Ghetsis sends Yajirobe to eat the Tardis 05:22 * Lord Ghetsis drags Doc to a regen machine. 05:22 xD 05:23 Red scout: god I'm so bored!!!! 05:23 Administrater: new match in ten seconds! 05:24 Red scout: yes!!!*then dies on match* dammit! 05:24 Blue scout:*pokes lord* 05:25 XD 05:25 * Scaryreader12 pokes Blue scout 05:25 Blue scout: yo what's up? 05:25 * Lord Ghetsis summons his OC which sucks Scary and Pink into a black hole. 05:25 GG 05:26 * Scaryreader12 "Remember when you said to Red Scout that he sucks?" 05:26 Blue scout: he sucks! 05:26 Red scout: grrr! 05:26 * Scaryreader12 "And you swallow." XD 05:27 Red scout: THAT'S IT*murders anyone near him* 05:27 * Scaryreader12 -w- 05:27 * Scaryreader12 "And that joke was for Blue Scout not Red." 05:28 Red scout: I'm just so bored!!!!! 05:28 Red demoman: bloody hell is scout doing? 05:29 Red demoman: scout is crazy!*drinks* 05:29 I'm out. Peace to y'all. 05:29 ( BRB ) 05:30 ( back ) 05:30 Wb 05:30 /me yawns 05:30 Red scout: *shoots scary* 05:31 * Scaryreader12 is shot ;-; 05:31 Red scout:*gets arrested* 05:31 *backstabs red scout 05:31 Red scout: ouch! 05:31 Cops: ok break it up! 05:31 * Scaryreader12 respawns 05:32 Red scout: eh hem I an just respawn! 05:32 Blue scout: hey dumbass!!!!*hits dromor with his bat* 05:33 Screw logic 05:33 sniper: pisshead wanka! 05:33 Red scout: *fires everywhere* 05:33 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious destroys the respawn device 05:33 Heh. 05:33 Red sniper:*is behind sniper* hehheheheh 05:34 Sniper:stabs sniper 05:34 This chat is loco XD 05:34 Red scout: why so we can't respawn? Uge now how am I supposed to have fun if I can only be on one match once!!! 05:35 Blue spy: YOU SUCK! 05:36 AHem... 05:36 If I could have everyone's attention... 05:36 No! 05:36 Red scout: *sits down* 05:37 This is important. 05:37 Gaaahhhh 05:37 Blue spy: nothing is important to me! 05:37 If I'm not mistaken, there is a, Tyler, is it, you all are friends with? 05:38 Blue spy: I only know scout! 05:38 Dont know who Tyler is 05:38 Well, I am here to shed some... light on this particular subject... 05:38 Red scout:*facepalm* 05:39 Blue spy: well you suck! 05:39 This is serious. 05:39 IRL serious. 05:40 Hello? 05:40 So... 05:40 To start... 05:40 Tyler doesn't care that I am dying. 05:40 And he's part of the reason. 05:41 Uh Jillips halp 05:41 He considers no one's feelings before acting. 05:41 Red scout: *shoots everywhere* 05:42 Red scout:*falls asleep* 05:45 * Scaryreader12 sleeps 05:48 Hello? 05:48 Hello 05:48 Hey guys check this link:Thread:28967 05:51 Well pretty much everyone is gone.... 05:54 Bored. 05:54 You should check the link then... 05:55 . 05:55 ._. 05:56 I don't want to RP on that thread. 05:56 Too bora 05:56 Ok.... 05:56 Too broad* 05:56 Dode: much hello... 05:57 Doge: so doc.... 05:58 Dode: such tardis.... 05:58 Dode:*sends an email to doctor with a picture of his face* 05:59 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious deletes the email 05:59 Dodge: *sends another* 06:00 Doge: such delete..... 08:07 ;-( 08:07 (cry) 08:08 (crying) 08:08 Fuck!! 08:09 Hey Scary O.O 08:09 Hi! 08:09 * Scaryreader12 hugs Dragon Heaven :3 08:10 * Dragon Heaven hugs back ^-^ 08:14 * Scaryreader12 acts cute :3 08:17 ;-; 08:18 Hi Pink 08:18 * Scaryreader12 :3 08:18 Hi Scary! :D 08:19 * Scaryreader12 huggles :D 08:19 * Pinkgirl234 huggles back 08:20 * Scaryreader12 >w< 08:20 brb 08:25 Welcome back Scary 08:25 Back 08:25 thank you ^//^ 08:27 Yah! ^//^ 08:27 X3 08:29 Pink! 08:29 Scary! 08:29 Me hungry :3 08:30 * Pinkgirl234 feeds you a carrot 08:30 * Scaryreader12 eats the carrot :3 08:31 * Scaryreader12 dances o3o 08:33 And she left ;-; 08:36 Dead 08:42 Hello 08:42 Hi 08:43 How are you? 08:43 I am almost fine. I just had colds and a rough throat thinks to the recent weather change here. 08:43 Hm, that sounds horrible. 08:44 Hello 08:44 Exactly. I hated getting sick no matter what. 08:44 I am pretty sure anyone would think the same. 08:45 Mhmm 08:45 Wb 08:46 Hai 08:47 Hello TAM! o/ 08:56 Oh my gooosh 08:57 That streak.. 08:57 i've seen a strak of over 20 08:57 *streak 08:57 * Scaryreader12 thinks about something,nosebleeds 08:57 By Zombeh? Because he often enters and exits chat at times 08:57 no 08:57 i saw a hyuge leave and join streak o naugus 08:58 *august 08:58 Yep 08:59 * Scaryreader12 shivers 09:00 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox builds a ship 09:01 * Scaryreader12 crawls to a blanket 09:03 And a while ago, I seriously had to read a reply that answered a thread a FEW MONTHS back 09:03 And I'm like what the heck? 09:03 * Scaryreader12 ;-; 09:03 * Scaryreader12 crawls to Pink 09:04 * Scaryreader12 "Pinky..." 09:04 What? 09:05 Sorry Pink 09:05 xD 09:05 I left it there for Creepy to see 09:05 :T 09:05 Im cold as fuck ;/; 09:05 ;-; 09:06 ;^; 09:07 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox turns on the pizzeria heating 09:08 * Scaryreader12 o3p 09:08 o3o 09:09 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox fixes the pizzeria 09:09 * Scaryreader12 claps 09:10 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox keeps fixing it 09:12 * Scaryreader12 sleeps 09:13 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox falls off a ladder but lands on all 4 paws 09:14 o/ 09:15 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox looks around 09:15 good thing i didnt break my p- *gets hit by the ladder on the head* AAAAAGH FUCK! *collapses 09:16 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox is on the floor, collapsed,from being hit by the ladder 09:17 p-pink... help... 09:17 * Pinkgirl234 runs to pick up the pirate and laid him on a clear bed 09:18 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox head bleeds oil 09:19 o--------------ow.... 09:19 * Pinkgirl234 places a wet towel on his head 09:19 Are you okay mister? 09:20 ..............n-no..... 09:20 ..... *wheeze* owwwwwwwwww.... 09:21 * Pinkgirl234 helps him settle down 09:22 i-i... ehgh.... rum.... jhfwaoih 09:22 * Pinkgirl234 wraps his wounds up with bandages 09:23 r-------ru-u-rum 09:23 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur pops out a green pipe 09:24 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur looks around 09:24 Not much people speaking 09:24 * Pinkgirl234 applies drops of healing potion on Lewis's head 09:25 @Yoshi /It happens./ 09:25 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur jumps off the green pipe 09:25 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox head is healed slowly from the potion 09:25 t-thanks... umm... 09:25 ehh... 09:25 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur waddles around 09:26 @Lewis Are you hungry? Do you need anything else? 09:26 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur goes behind Lewis and looks at him 09:26 r-rum... and maybe ..... pizza... 09:27 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur pokes the nack of Lewis' head 09:27 Back* 09:27 egh 09:27 @Lewis I will just get you what you want 09:27 Hi there fox 09:27 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d2/86/9e/d2869e574469ce5864dea9b4e050c4be.jpg 09:27 ^ So true 09:28 ;~; 09:28 * Scaryreader12 gives lewis rum and some pizza 09:28 * Scaryreader12 hugs Yoshi 09:28 * Pinkgirl234 returns after 5 minutes, with a few slices of pizza 09:28 so many... helpers... 09:28 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur is hugged 09:28 (Brb, shower 09:29 * Scaryreader12 nods at Lewis :3 09:29 i didnt tihnk a pirate could get this much help.... 09:29 * Scaryreader12 "Well now you do." :3 09:29 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox eats the pizzas 09:29 It is in my nature to help those who are in need. 09:29 * Scaryreader12 sits on the ground o3o 09:30 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox drinks the rum 09:31 * Scaryreader12 takes out a bunny bed o3o 09:31 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox passes out 09:31 * Scaryreader12 lays on the bunny bed and tucks meself in o3o 09:32 * Scaryreader12 giggles at Lewis 09:32 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *gets nightmares of alling off the ladder 09:32 * Scaryreader12 falls asleep 09:33 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox whimpers in sleep 09:36 ded 09:37 Back 09:38 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur picks up a mushroom 09:38 * Yoshi The Green Dinosaur eats it, which makes him bigger 2015 10 04